The One's We Knew
by Miann36
Summary: Roxas is very ill. In fact, he's dying. Living in a cabin by the sea he waits, even though it's been six years... He is still waiting for his love to return. Promises of a cure following such return. Happily ever after, is it such a thing after all? Rated M for future content.


He was angry, how long had it been? How many nights and days would he come out to the coast line, the salty air wafting in his hair as he stared out into the vast blue before his eyes.

His heart made dull thumps, no longer picking up pace whenever he thought of his most beloved coming home.

Sighing the man, who still looked young, maybe his mid twenties? Turned and started to move back to the humble house that rested right up from the coast line. The house was quaint and the man loved it, it was after all the house they had built together.

Coughs racked his body as he started to climb up the slope that led back to his home. "This curse of an illness..." He wheezed out. The man was sick, his skin that once held a healthy glow now was pale and pasty.

His blue eyes that were back in time so blue that anyone would of sworn jewels were hidden within. The man thinking of his past gave a smirk. Being self conceited was a sin, was it not? Though now that he was getting closer to the end, he supposed being prideful of ones past beauty is not such a horrible thing.

Day- 2,191- August

"Roxas, you shouldn't be out this hour, did you take your medication?" A concerned woman asked, her hair was a light blonde color and her eyes were as blue as sapphires.

Roxas looked up and over to the woman, giving a smile and saying in a teasing tone; "Of course I did, what type of sick invalid do you take me for Namine?"

The woman pouted but then it quickly turned to a smile, moving closer to the blonde man she reached out and lightly touched his hair, ruffling the soft locks with her hand.

"You were waiting for him again weren't you?" Her voice held a sadness to it, a voice that resonated that there was nothing but defeat in it. Roxas looked away from her, his eyes lingering on the walls, paintings rested there, not ones he chose... Namine picked some of them out, but HE chose the others.

"I wasn't-" He started to protest but he moved his sad blue eyes back to her face, she held a pitying smile. Roxas, clenched his fists and started to walk away, his body stiff and rigid. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking... Just don't say anything Nam." He spoke in a voice that held a final ring to it.

Namine nodded and didn't speak any more, moving away from him and back towards where the kitchen area was, saying in a more sensitive way as she walked away; "I'm making tea and some soup, so be ready to eat soon." Roxas gave a soft grin, the wooden floor creaked underneath his weight as he moved away. "I will, thank you Namine. For, everything."

He didn't get a reply, but he knew that probably left a smile on her face. He moved to the living area, nothing was in here expect for a bookshelf, an easel, seats, and an antique chess set.

Sitting down at the board Roxas studied it. He hadn't moved any of the pieces in 6 years.

Not since he played with- "Roxas it's ready now." Hearing Namine call over to him, he shifted and looked to where her voice came from. Standing in the open Namine was looking at him with that same pity.

It never really left her face. She was a beautiful woman, not meant to be taking care of a dying man. Her kindness was not to be forgotten, Roxas made sure of that.

Moving Roxas stood, coughing slightly as he did so. Namine moved to come closer, he raised his shaking hand and shook his head. He would not be treated like an invalid. Taking in shallow gasps of air he turned, and walked to her.

The most reassurance he could grant her was a kindly smile, and a whispered; "Thank you." For the meal she had prepared. She watched, closely, so close it burned on the back of his head as he passed her.

Always watching, people never just stopped watching him. It was annoying but at the same time it warmed his freezing heart.

The kitchen was warm, from the stove being on. Roxas enjoyed the puff of heated air as he walked in.

He saw the small wooden table over by the back wall, four chairs on either side of it. He sat down where a bowl was waiting, along with a cup of freshly brewed tea.

By the cup were two pills. One green the other blue, how he now detested those two colors.

Anger welled up inside his gut, but as he was about to grasp those two mocking colors and toss them to the ground, Namine came in behind him. "Be sure to take those before you go to lay down." Roxas sighed out and said in a dulled voice, one that held contempt, not for the woman for the situation. "Of course." Namine placed down a bowl of soup for herself and sat across from Roxas, she gave a smile before getting a spoon full and raising it to her pink lips.

Opening them slightly and then swallowing down the liquid. "Do you think, he's not coming back because he found a new lover?"

Roxas asked this question in honest curiosity, she must of thought of it a thousand times herself. Namine sputtered and spat out a trickle of soup, a blush rising and covering her cheeks as she composed herself. "Roxas that's hardly-"

A slam echoed as Roxas raised a curled fist and then punched the wooden tables surface. His hand shook for a moment. Namine looked down, Roxas could almost feel her thoughts cutting him, she was thinking he was right... Wasn't she?

"He wants what's best for you Roxas, he loves you. Trust in that." She looked to him and frowned.

Roxas almost threw his bowl, but he contained the rage. Scoffing he rolled his eyes and spoke, each word dripped from his mouth like acid.

"I'm going to be dead soon, and the bastard doesn't have the decency to see me off to the other side, he could do that much before finding someone new to fuck."

Namine looked to him and her eyes never moved from Roxas, she wasn't thinking, Roxas could tell. That's why he didn't see the slap coming. Her hand raised slowly at first before picking up speed and impacting on the side of his cheek.

She was glaring. "He told me, he told me to take care of you until he comes back! HE MADE ME SWEAR TO KEEP YOU ALIVE! Don't you DARE belittle his love!"

She finished, her breath coming out in quick bursts from her harsh yelling. She moved her chair quickly, it scrapped along the wooden floor. She moved and was gone from the room.

Roxas cursed to himself, his hand resting on his forehead. He finally started to eat his soup, it was delicious as always. He couldn't help the negatives. It was six years for gods sake. Six long years, nights he would sometimes not even get rest.

He would be coughing up blood, or he would be close to death, his heart slowing. Those nights, he hated himself most. One for being weak, but the biggest reason... Because he would wish for him to be there, he would cry out his name as tears trickled down his face.

He could remember when his lover was there, the first year after the house was finished. They moved into it, they always had a dream of a cottage by the sea. The nights where they would make love, were like magic.

No one can take those heated whispers away from Roxas. The other nights where Roxas could feel his will crumble, and the illness take over... He would watch those two green eyes stare at him.

The helplessness within them watched his body shake and quiver as coughs stampeded through him. Blood would come up from his throat, but this was the usual.

Hands would interlace with his own, and they would squeeze. Letting Roxas know, letting his heart and his willpower know, someone was there and they cared.

Finally that day came, where he awoke to find Namine there. The little sister to his lover. She smiled to him and held him as he cried out that name, that cursed name. He had left Roxas in her care, it was explained to him once he calmed down.

He left on a ship, he was going to find a cure for Roxas, make money and come home soon with all these new promises of a better life.

Roxas felt his eyes burn, thinking of these memories were counter productive. That feeling of pure abandonment washed over him all over again. Ever since that day, Roxas went to the beach and looked out, hoping for that sign.

The sign in the distance, that a ship was coming in. No such signs ever happened. Roxas knew he still went there in false hopes, and for that he knew, he was the enemy of himself. The worse kind.

Moving away from the table, Roxas took the pills in his grasp almost throwing them against the wall. These pills were not in any way a cure. They were a torture sentence. A prolonged agony. They kept him going, but just barely, they made it so he could live longer.

He would have been dead years ago if it weren't for these two tiny colors. At first he rejoiced at the thoughts of the years he would have with his love. Now it was more of a prison sentence.

How many more days would go by, where he would cry out for that name... Go to that beach, and gaze sadly at the oceans rippling surface. For that clue, that meager hint that there he was, coming back to Roxas and their love.

Walking out into the living area Roxas saw no hint of Namine, he figured she must be in her room. He would apologize later to her. He sometimes forgot she was the younger sister of the man whom he now hated to love. She was so different from him, for one she actually stayed.

Biting his lip he let the guilt for his earlier actions wash over his conscious before moving up the wooden steps leading to the upper story. His room was there and Namine's was down the hall.

He debated internally with himself if he should go knock on her door, or place his ear upon it. In case she was more upset than he suspected.

Deciding against such things though, he turned the brass knob to his door and entered the silent room. The paintings that were once in here were taken down a few years ago. You could still see the outline on the wall, of where they once resided.

Roxas wanted no reminders, nothing to remember. Overall this room was bare, and it looked of nothing but depression. A made bed was in the center back by the wall. An end table to accompany it. A lamp for light.

And last but not least, an almost bare looking bookshelf, a chair sitting by it. Dust gathered along the fine furnishing. No one had sat in that chair for six years now. Namine once tried to at first, but Roxas had screamed for her not too. He was delirious from one of his fevers, and he wailed when he saw her sit there.

"NO! That's not your chair! That's his! He sits there!" Tears were coming down his reddened eyes and he was cold with sweat. That intensity he felt though, that possessiveness. Were stronger than ever.

He apologized later to her about the incident. Oddly though she never did sit there again. Roxas smiled, a faint one at the memory. Not his finest hour he thought to himself, but it showed how much he wanted his lover to be there.

Wanted to show nothing could replace that comforting feeling of having your most cherished one by you.

Roxas felt his body wobble, the pills made him drowsy. "Time for me to sleep I suppose... May I awaken to a better day. Or not at all..." He spoke to himself softly, cynical as ever he thought.

And he rested on top of those blankets the window in his room, sealed closed of course. Let in very little light. His eyes fluttered and then he drifted.

He felt like he was flying, soaring over the warm sea air. It was lifting his wings up higher and higher, he could almost touch the clouds. This was true freedom he thought.

Ahead in that vast depth of blue, was a ship and upon it the one he sought. He flew so many miles, many days and nights were devoted to keeping his wings flapping. His heart true. He found his true home.

Landing on the wooden deck, the ship tipped and swayed, the seas movements rocking it as if it was a child. This did not bother the blonde, in fact it almost was like a welcome from a mother. He glanced around, where was the thing he was seeking?

He knew it was here, his heart called out to it, the thumping of the steady drum within picked up pace. Where was it? He turned and saw the captains cabin. That must be where it rests. Waiting for Roxas to reclaim what was his.

Walking, the ships subtle movements making him shift his weight as he did so, he reached for the door. His hands now sweaty was nerves clasped the door handle, and he turned it.

Light flooded forth his eyes adjusting to the sight, he looked fully and he saw-

"Roxas! Roxas wake up!" Shooting up right before coughing the blonde man looked around, in a daze of sorts. Glancing to his window the light was even dimmer now. "Na-Namine?" He gasped out, his mouth was dry from slumber.

She focused in finally and he saw her, she looked unsure but also elated. "Somethings happened... Can you come down? Are you feeling alright?" Roxas looked confused for the first time in a while he knew this probably to be true. Namine still looked unsure and nervous.

"What happened? Something gone wrong?" He rasped out, she looked at him before realizing something and scuttling off. He was dumb struck, what was going on?

She came back within moments holding a glass of water and offering it up to him, Roxas took it and look to her hands. They were so fragile. Sipping on the cool drink he gave one last hack of a cough, clearing the mucus from his throat.

"What is going on Namine?" He asked clearly. She looked down, and then back to his face. He watched her gestures, the way her blue eyes slid over to the right, then rested back on him, only to move then to the left.

"Well.. Someone is here to see you Roxas." She spoke softly, then she smiled. "I told you so." She said in a teasing tone, and then Roxas realized and he immediately jumped up out of the bed, his body shook.

He moved faster than he had dared to in weeks, rushing down the stairs stumbling on one and grasping the wooden rail for support. He resumed his rush and there he was panting and sweaty from the sudden bursts of movements.

He stared into the living area and he saw him, it had been six years but he saw him. "Axel."


End file.
